


Extent

by Mythologylover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Joniss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythologylover/pseuds/Mythologylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna moves to a town where she knows no one but almost immediately hits it off with a special someone that may just set her aflame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm not exactly sure how this is going to end yet but I am just going to go with it. I hope you enjoy! This is my first fic. Bear with me please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624084) by [District_7_Profanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/District_7_Profanity/pseuds/District_7_Profanity). 



Moving is horrible. You leave a place where you know the people and have friends and are acquainted with the neighbors. Then, you pack up and leave. Not to mention it's stressful as all hell. Dads are screaming and freaking out about forgetting something. Sisters are crying about their friends. Brothers are whining about leaving their girlfriends. Well I have no one but Finnick and Annie. It might even be refreshing to get away from their disgustingly sweet googly eyes. I gag just thinking about it. Of course there is Skype and texting and shit so it wont be as bad.

Wait, what am I thinking? Of course it's bad. I'll be leaving Mags, the only mother figure I've ever really had. And Blight, my on-again off-again boyfriend. But worst of all, I'll be leaving home. And I don't just mean the house. I mean the familiar streets that Finnick and I walk down on the way to school. The comforting scent of pine trees. The little shit tree house in the backyard. And the first stump I ever made on my own. It's so overwhelming to think about I almost cry, but that's not who I am. So I don't. Instead....

'thud'...... 'grunt'

"JOHANNA! What was that!" James yelled from downstairs.

"Nothing Dad! Don't worry about it!"

Heavy footsteps come up the stairs

"You know very well by now that that is not an acceptable answer Johanna" He says while opening the door to her room.

"Uggh fine, I got frustrated with the whole moving thing so... I... threw a chair." She says abashedly toeing the floor.

"Johanna you know the rule about throwing furniture." He pauses to let it sink in. "Now go. Five laps around the house." He straightens his arm pointing down the stairs.

As she exits the house he calls out after her. "I'll finish packing your things."

She merely huffs in response.  
. . .

When moving I complained the whole time to try and get my dad to cave in. Eventually he did, just as predicted.

"Johanna, honey why don't you go down to the local hunting store and get something. On me." He hands her a couple twenties.

It's really easy to pull one over on my dad.

I turn around and smirk as I head out the door.

Once I get to said hunting store I walk in and find the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I figure out that I am totally off my usually impeccable game. I am actually fucking speechless. Never has anyone ever made me actually fucking speechless. But damn is this girl hot. Olive-tone skin, stormy grey eyes, long wavy brown hair. She's tall with long legs that are smooth and radiant. She has pale-pink lips. And I'm imagining some very explicit things when she breaks my trance with her soft smooth tone.

"Hey" she says with a small smile tugging at her lips. "You need help finding anything?"

I shake my head not quite trusting my voice and start mindlessly roaming the aisles. I notice the soft music stops and then goes to a louder more upbeat song I recognize. I go back over to her.

"I love this song! This is my favorite remix of it."

"Huh, a cute girl with a good taste in music. That's rare around here."

I'm blushing hugely by the time I work up the nerve to talk again. "Simple Plan is definitely my favorite band." Why am I acting like this? I do not ever blush when someone compliments me. I usually have a snarky comeback or something. I have got to get it together.

"So, you new around here?" She hops up on the counter and starts thumping her heels against the base.

"Uh, yeah. I'm a freshman in college this year and I'm living with my dad cause I don't have a dorm."

"So am I. Except I have a dorm. We could talk to Mr. Abernathy to get you in with me. I don't have a roommate yet."

"Sounds cool, tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Oh and do you have axes here?"

She laughs and jumps off the counter. "Come with me."

I get my axe and head home.

As soon as I get home I am attacked with questions.

"Can I have my change?" Dad asks holding his hand out.

I nod and hand him the respective bills.

"That took quite awhile. Did you meet someone?"

"Yeah"

"Well, details please?" He asks and leans on the wall.

"I met a girl that looks good and has good taste in music." I shrug as I tell that massive understatement.

"And her name?"

I mentally kick myself for forgetting such an important detail. "I forgot to ask." I say that as innocently as possible.

"You know the type of music she listens to but you don't know her name?" He asks condescendingly.

"Okay she wasn't just a normal cute, she was super fucking hot. I was a little busy trying to stare without getting caught."

"Now that, is something I believe you would do."

"HA.... HA...." she drawls thick with sarcasm. "I'm meeting her tomorrow and she's gonna try and get me in a dorm with her."

"Wow, you're moving fast. You just met her and now you are living together." He shakes his head. "My, my that's a big step."

"Dad!" she whines.

He laughs. "Go test your new axe." He shoos her away with his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems like it is copying ideas I assure you it wasn't on purpose but truly it will have some twists and turns that are completely my own. (I think) By the way the song in the shop was Happy Together remix by Simple Plan. I'm sorry if the chapter didn't flow too well I am very new at this. Tips and tricks are welcomed and critiquing is encouraged. Please comment and leave kudos I would love to bask in any sort of glory I might receive.


End file.
